


天造地设

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	天造地设

德拉科·马尔福分化成omega的那天，整个斯莱特林闹得天翻地覆。

没人形容得出那是什么味道。很香，香得愤世嫉俗，还有点呛——拉文克劳的秋·张听了描述一拍手掌：“厕所里点的蚊香。”

很快她就遭到了马尔福的恶咒攻击：“把定语去掉，混蛋！”

总之，马尔福家的贵公子分化成了一个蚊香味的omega。经过口口相传、以讹传讹，不知怎么就传成了马尔福分化成了厕所味的omega。

哈利·波特是从他的死党罗恩那听说这件事的。餐桌上他的朋友嘴里叼着鸡腿，整个人得意洋洋，脸上的雀斑都在发光：“那只白鼬分化成了厕所味的omega。我就说他其实是只臭鼬……”

哈利的脑子轰隆一声。不是因为厕所味；而是，马尔福是omega。他暗恋了好久的死对头是个omega。

 

“哈利最近很爱上厕所，”罗恩悄悄对赫敏说，“一天要在里面待两三个小时。”

“拉肚子了？”赫敏皱起眉头。

哈利这时满面红光地从厕所里出来了。

“我成功了！”黄金男孩振奋地说。

罗恩和赫敏极其默契地没有发表评价。第二天，救世主便秘的消息传遍了霍格沃兹。

 

  
谣言满霍格沃兹飞的两人毫无察觉，各自怀着各自的心事。

卢修斯给德拉科寄来了大量质量最好的抑制剂，足以让他平常闻起来淡得像个beta，所以他不必再面对把整个斯莱特林地窖的人呛咳嗽的窘境。他烦恼的是怎么向死对头表白。

啊，没错，这是个双箭头的故事。

他是蚊香味的omega……他一发情全是那股廉价的熏香味，要知道他可是香水的前调中调后调都穷讲究的那种人，现在好了，不仅不分层次，留香时间还贼长。

要是做那种事的时候把对方呛跑了……意识到自己开始想什么的omega脸猛地一红，感到后面难以启齿的地方一阵发软。他赶紧从口袋里拿出抑制剂喝了一口——这支是水蜜桃味的，他满足地咂了咂嘴巴。

后来他听说哈利便秘。一个矜持的马尔福能想出的最直接的方法，就是给他送药。这天早上他对着镜子梳了一个小时头，提前喝好抑制剂，给自己喷上甜甜的柑橘调的香水，打算去格兰芬多休息室堵人。半路上他撞到他要找的人，正好低着头急匆匆朝斯莱特林休息室的方向赶去。

“波特？”

“马尔福？”

德拉科四处张望了一下，没人。好，就在这里吧。他深吸一口气，把手伸进口袋里掏药瓶，正要开口——

“我、我喜欢你，马尔福！”

——什么？

德拉科懵了。他的手僵在原地，不知道是该继续掏还是拿出来。哈利显然误解了他的沉默，脸涨得更红了，声音也更加大。

“我不介意你的信息素是厕所味儿的！我这几天一直在适应，其实现在我觉得厕所还……挺好闻的！”

什么跟什么？？

他也涨红了脸：“我的信息素是蚊香味儿的！”为什么说得好像很值得骄傲一样？

德拉科重重叹了口气，眉毛拧成一团，掏出那瓶魔药丢到哈利怀里。

“治便秘的，很有效。”听得懂吗？我也喜欢你。

“我没便秘啊？”

操。愚蠢。木头脑袋。

总之，虽然磕磕绊绊地，他们还是在一起了。

哈利习惯了厕所味后，觉得德拉科的蚊香味简直沁人心脾。德拉科不再频繁用抑制剂了，跟他待一块儿时能闻到淡淡的熏香味，让人昏昏欲睡。

哈利睡着了。

德拉科气得牙痒痒。万圣假期，孤a寡o，夜黑风高，没抑制剂。alpha居然在这呼呼大睡。

他体内已经开始一阵阵发热，后面自发翕张着，有什么黏糊糊的东西缓缓流出来。他发疯地空虚，发疯地想要。

于是他放下廉耻，推了推开始流口水的哈利：“起来，哈利。”没动静，他又推了推：“疤头，起来！”

最后，他掏出魔杖：“阿瓦达——”

哈利凭借活下来的男孩的求生欲醒了过来。德拉科满意地放下魔杖。

哈利现在有点不知所措。他在恋人令人安心的信息素下沉沉睡去，做了个怎么看怎么糟糕的梦。然后他好不容易醒了，对方浓烈的信息素味扑鼻而来，他还能看见omega脸上异常的酡红，和他梦里的一模一样。

不，不一样，梦里的他可是哭得稀里哗啦……哈利心里咯噔一下，他硬/了。

这可不行。他记着小天狼星的教导，那种事要到成年以后，不然对omega不负责——他当然要对德拉科负责。他当机立断，冲进厕所里反锁上门。

“对对对不起！我自己解决一下，等会帮你去买抑制剂。”

德拉科呆滞地坐在沙发上，大脑被暴怒、迷惑和委屈搅得一团乱。他刚刚说什么？自己解决？合着他一个活生生的omega不如他的右手？

因尊严尽失而产生的暴怒占了上风。他强撑着从沙发上爬起来，屁股抬离坐垫时清晰地感觉到有液体滴下来，让他几欲羞愤致死。omega艰难地站在厕所门口，用尽力气踹门。

“你给我出来！你是阳/痿吗？”他破口大骂。

“不行！我要对你负责，德拉科。”门里的声音义正言辞。

“你把我一个人扔在外面发情就负责了吗？”

“我……我待会帮你买抑制剂。”哈利的声音不那么坚定了。

“可是我不想要抑制剂，”门外的声音闷闷的，好像还有点委屈。“我想要你……”

噢，他不管怎样都会对德拉科负责的，他保证。小哈利在裤子里狠狠抽了抽，更坚定了他打开门冲出去的决心。但是他面上还要再装一下。

“我想还是下……”

“阿拉霍洞开！”

咔哒一声，门开了。omega因为情欲和羞耻而泪汪汪的眼睛带着怒火瞪着他，让他下意识咽了咽唾沫。

他的omega大步走过来将他掼倒在地，跨坐到他腰上——要命，他的屁股是湿的。哈利清晰地听到到理智一点点分崩离析的声音。

下一秒，他的裤子不见了，小哈利暴露在冷空气里一阵瑟缩；下下一秒，小哈利被包进了一个温暖湿润的地方，不禁舒服地抖了抖，又动了动……

“嗯……哈利……”

omega甜腻的呻吟把他拉回了现实。德拉科坐在他直立的老二上上下起伏，脖子向后仰着，嘴唇微张、吐出一小节粉红的舌尖——要命了。

他脑海里小天狼星的脸碎成一片一片，取而代之的是梦里那张泪眼朦胧的脸。这不行，真的这个还没哭呢。

——那就把他弄哭。

——好主意。

遵从本心的黄金男孩开始动了，他那打魁地奇的体力无限充沛，抓金色飞贼的灵敏用来找敏/感点也无比精准，还有骑飞天扫帚的……啊，好像现在他才是被骑的那个。但不要紧，对方也是个优秀的找球手不是吗？

德拉科感觉自己在骑着一柄被下了恶咒的扫帚，它不停地向上挺动，一次次将他抛上欲/望的巅峰。omega的本能叫他的身体软得不像话，几乎支撑不住自己。但是——多次魁地奇的败绩叫他不可能在这种时候认输。挑衅似的，他迎/合着身下人的动作，一下下深重的撞击让他爽到快要迷失自我。

标记我。

标记他。

这是他们脑里仅剩的内容。

 

德拉科·马尔福被哈利·波特标记了。看他们不顺眼的人暗地里叫他们“厕所情侣”，尽管这似乎还有另一曾微妙的意味。不得不说，在厕所做也是件妙事……

不不，不不不。他们同时甩甩脑袋，试图丢出不该在魔药教授面前出现的想法。

德拉科起码对一件事还是挺满意的。他的信息素混进了哈利的沉香味，没那么呛鼻了，闻起来有点像他爸爸爱用的木调香水，沉静而内敛。最重要的是，高级。

思及此，他瞟了眼隔壁坐着的男朋友，忍不住在他脸上亲了一下。

魔药教授的眼角嘴角和额角同时抽了抽。

“格兰芬多扣十分。”


End file.
